Through Deception
by Bobtheklobb
Summary: The novelization of MK deception. The champions of earthrealm fail in stopping the deadly alliance...now the survivors and a group of new heroes must stop a much greater threat and his servants...


Okay this is the novelazation of MK deception, this chapter serves as the prolouge and explains the end of MK DA. If I get a good response expect much more.

NOTE: I do not own anything associated with Mortal Kombat.

---------------------------

Two warriors stood among the field of bodies. The Shaolin Monk Kung Lao and Lin Kuei Grandmaster Sub-Zero. Before them laid the henchmen of the Red Dragon and the soldiers of the Deadly alliance...and their friends.

_Jax, Sonya, Johnny Cage, Frost..._ all of them defeated...Scorpion had gone insane and left the group behind after he spotted Quan Chi. Kitana had gave chase to Quan Chi and had been seen since. However...one of the Deadly alliance laid dying at the feet of the Shaolin Monk. Shang Tsung had faced the wounded Kung Lao in kombat and was defeated. Sub-Zero was in a less favorable condition than Kung Lao. A soldier had raked a katana along his side, wounding the Lin Kuei grandmaster. Kung Lao scoffed at the dying sorcerer, he turned to the Lin Kuei.

"Sub-Zero, you made it!" Sub-Zero nodded and gave a weak smile, his mask ripped off by a raging Tarkatan mercenary.

"Yes, but the losses were great..." Sub-Zero looked over to Frost. The young ninja's body sprawled out across the cold marble floor. Kung Lao shook his head sadly, the young warrior had given her all, but Raiden was correct. She was not yet ready. Yet, surprisingly, Frost's body twitched slightly...she let out a pained moan.

"She's alive!" Kung Lao said in shock. Frost weakly opened her eyes and looked to Sub-Zero.

"Sifu...is it over??" She said meekly. Sub-Zero hobbled over to the fallen ninja and genlty sat down next to her.

"Yes...it is over Frost, you've done well." Sub-Zero laid on his back again. Sighing deeply. Kung Lao looked over to the two. Neither were physically able to fight and Kitana had not yet been heard from. He looked towards the chamber that Kitana and the other member of the Deadly alliance, Quan Chi had travelled to. He stepped forward and looked about the bodies littering the floor. Among them, the leader of the black dragon, Kano and the Red Dragon Leader, Mavado. The two had turned on eachother despite being allies and took eachother's lives. Mavado died with his heart ripped out of his chest and Kano died of blood loss from the two hook swords lodged into his neck. Among the other Deadly alliance members were Hsu Hao, who had been brutally killed by Jax. Kung Lao's mind then raced to the thoughts of Kitana's well being. He'd made a vow to insure the saftey of her after Liu's death. He looked towards Sub-Zero, who was by now attempting to staunch the flow of blood from his rib.

"Sub-Zero stay here...I'm going to find Kitana." Sub-Zero nodded in agreement. Kung Lao stopped as an ominous precense radiated throughout the large domed chamber. A gentle green light shining from the other side of two large double doors.

"Well let me do it for you!!!" A dark voice boomed as a green light radiated from behind the large chamber door. There was a brilliant explosion as the doors were forced off the hinges and a body was shot forward like a ragged doll. The body bounced and skidded along the cold hard floor finally stopping at the feet of Kung Lao. Upon looking at the body Kung Lao blanched.

"Kitana!!!!!!!!!!!" Kung Lao cried in anger. Kitana's body was sprinkled with lacerations and gashes. A single trickle of blood flowed from her full red lips. Kung Lao looked towards the threshold in anger. A single finger casually strode forward. It was the socerer Quan Chi. He chuckled darkly and looked at Kung Lao in amusement.

"Kung Lao...you are the only one left standing? As I thought..." Quan Chi mused, circling the bewildered earth hero. The dark magic user then looked to Sub-Zero who had weakly hobbled up and stood in front of the downed Frost. Quan Chi dark features formed a small smile. "Aah...the master of the Link Kuei and his student...you've survived this onslaught as well!" Sub-Zero scowled at the evil sorcerer. Quan Chi returned his glance with a the same dark smirk. Kung Lao stepped forward and point his index finger towards the pale warrior.

"It's over Quan Chi!" Kung Lao growled. "I've defeated Shang Tsung! You no longer have control of souls!" Kung Lao's hand pointing toward the master of souls. Still struggling the get off the ground despite the ripped tendon along the back of his knee. Quan Chi roared with laughter.

"FOOLISH BOY!! Shang Tsung is of no use! His spell has already been cast! You are too late! Soon the army of the Dragon King will be complete and I alone shall rule all realms!" Quan Chi's malicious laughter resonated throughout the chamber. Kung Lao snarled in fury and his face formed a scowl.

"SHUT UP!" Kung Lao tightly gripped his razor bladed hat and flung it at the evil sorcerer. Quan Chi's laughter was abrutbly cut short as the hat ripped through the air towards his neck. Quan Chi's eyes widened and he gasped in shock as he quckly darted to the left but still was caught with the edge of the sharp hat. The sharp rim slightly raked across his shoulder. Quan Chi yelped in pain and glared daggers at Kung Lao.

"Infidel! You shall pay!" Quan Chi assumed a fighting stance. His voice darkended as he concentrated his energy into his fists. An omnious green fire began to dance along his hands. He looked towards Kung Lao, and a dark smile formed along his lips. His eyes widened in insane glee.

"Now die!" Quan Chi pushed his palms forward and a screaming bolt of black magic whirred through the air. Kung Lao knew the attack would lose all its damage if it was blocked or deflected. Quan Chi's brow furrowed as his muscle tightened.

"GULLIBLE FOOL!" Quan Chi's arm veered to the side, the beam followed in suit. The monk followed the path of the spell and noticed the beam headed right for the badly injured Lin Kuei warriors.

'I won't let them die!' Kung Lao's thoughts immiedatly sent Kung Lao just flying towards the two ice warriors. As the magic energy barred upon Sub-Zero time seemed to slow down for the ninja grandmaster, his memories tracing back to his childhood, the first Mortal Kombat tournament he'd fought in, all he'd been through...taken away by a simple gesture of the hands and chanting of the tongue the irony was unbearable. Yet out of the corner of his eye he saw Kung Lao's frame skid to a halt in front of him. Kung Lao briefly looked at Sub-Zero giving a quick nod before turning and facing the attack. Kung Lao gritted his teeth as the beam came upon him.

"Here I come Liu..." Kung Lao muttered under his breath quickly. The bolt of impurity exploded into Kung Lao's chest. He hollered in pain as the energy rippled throughout his body and tear away his clothing.There stood Kung Lao, his clothing ripped to tatters and streams of blood trickling down his sinewy body. Frost's eyes were wide and in shock while Sub-Zero had a look of regret and guilt. Kung Lao gently dropped to his knees and then his body collapsed to the floor.

"...No..." Sub-Zero was at a loss for words, he felt his frame begin to shake gently. Quan Chi grinned with glee as the smoke still rose off his hands.

"Fool! I knew you were to compassionate to let your ally die!" He jeered to the quickly dying monk. Quan Chi gently stepped towards Sub-Zero anbd his wounded student Frost, cracking his knuckles with an insane look plastered to his pale face.

"Well...two weakened kori manipulators... how fun..." Sub-Zero looked to Frost gravely. He was to die here... but he would not go down without a fight.

"Sorcerer, make no mistake! I shall not die without a fight." Sub-Zero weakly assumed a fighting stance. A stabbing pain lanced through his side. His wound would hinder him greatly.

"You are a different person than your brother Grandmaster..." Quan Chi said glancing at Sub-Zero with a perplexed look, his head slightly tilted upwards. Sub-Zero felt a tinge of discomfort. He hated speaking of his brother. "You see, when I first met your brother I assumed that when I learned of your existence you'd be just as greedy and ruthless as him. No...I was wrong you're smarter, superior!" Quan Chi clapped his hands together. "Yet your compassion for life weakens you!"

"Weakness is using under-handed tactics to kill an opponent!" Sub-Zero fired back at the sorcerer. Quan Chi's brow furrowed and the sorcerer's pulled his hand back to fire a magical spell.

"I shall-" Quan Chi's battle cry was interrupted when he was blasted through the air by an eletrical explosion. An electrical field of enegery gently hovered above the ground, shaping into a human figure. It was lord Raiden, the god of thunder. His precense alone demanded respect.

"Raiden!" Sub-Zero said in shock as the master of thunder gently landed beside him. Raiden gave the ice warrior one glance and then to the fallen monk. Upon seeing this, a stronger flare of electricty emitted from the thunder god's eyes, bolts of electricity crackling around his tall frame.

"Go...Sub-Zero take Frost and leave...now" Another flare of electricity resonated from his body. "I shall finish off this sorcerer." Quan Chi's pale face blanched. He roared in fury as he attacked the thunder god. He fiercely threw a punch at Raiden's face. The thunder god knocked his hand aside with wish his palm and slammed his free hand into Quan Chi's chest, send him flying back. This was all Sub-Zero saw before he scooped Frost in to his arms and made his escape... things had gone terribly wrong...they had won. Even if Raiden killed Quan Chi the Dragon King's army was still revived...Sub-Zero looked to Frost, who was asleep in his arms as he hobbled along the barren landscape of Outworld. Meanwhile Raiden and Quan Chi exchanged attacks in a heated battle. Raiden swung his elbow across Quan Chi's face, Quan Chi's head bobbed down to side before he hit Raiden with an uppercut, knocking him back several feet. Raiden's body assumed electrical form and slowly remanifested into Raiden standing tall. The thunder god's frame quaked with electricity at an alarming degree and Raiden let out a shrill cry. He flew through the air like a torpdeo and slammed into Quan Chi's chest. Quan Chi and Raiden sailed clear through the thick brick wall connecting the rooms. It was at this time the souls in the soulnado had become free, as they flew through the room...many of the souls were absorbed into the dying soul master's body...Shang Tsung rose from the ground and fired a flaming skull into Raiden's back... soon afterwards, leaping through the redecorated wall...

--------

_"Why am I here??? What is going on?"_

_"You are the only one who can."_

_"Who are you!?"_

_"Relax, we need you."_

_"What are you speaking of? And who are you?"_

_"...We are of a higher power. We are the ones that pulled you from that torrent of souls."_

_"Why would you spare me?"_

_"You see... you are of a stronger compostition than other beings. No other existing being could withstand our presence."_

_"You have yet to tell me who you are?"_

_"Not now...Look."_

_"What is that creature?"_

_"That is Onaga, the Dragon King. He is the rightful heir of the throne to outworld and seeks to merge the realms and rule all of existence. We cannot allow such an event to occur."_

_"Why does this involve me?"_

_"You are the only one who can."_

_"Are you saying I am to kill such a monster!? Surely when the deadly alliance and the thunder god cannot, where do I stand against this...Onaga."_

_"...You cannot be certain of that. You've yet to even scratch the surface of the dark power you wield. We will guide you to unlocking this dark power and you shall defeat Onaga."_

_"You are...the elder gods...are you not?"_

_"...You shall awaken in the Nexus. From there, you must search the realms systematically to locate the Dragon King. He will not stay in one realm for long."_

_"Wait! Tell me if you are the elder gods!!!!!"_

_"GO NOW! HANZO HASHASHI!" _

_----_

End chapter one.


End file.
